Bella's Diary
by DancinAngel-love
Summary: This is basicly bella writing in her diary about her life in forks. She writes about the over active pixie of a friend Alice and her 4 enemy's.
1. May 20 2009

OKay so this chapters short but tell me wat you think if you want cause i don't really care if you don't like it.

* * *

Dear Diary.

Okay lets cute the dear diary crap. (" This is my first entry" ) And I wouldn't even be writing in one if it wasn't for the fact that my _mom_ keeps saying it's a good way to keep stress down". she also said to put pictures in it so that I will remember my friends and everything so sure what ever. Sometimes she can get on my nerves.

What? it's the truth! Okay I know I'm wired! But hey its _my_ diary its not like anyone else is gonna read it. Hmm I wonder if someone would ever make a movie out of this? Hahaha yeah right! Okay so any way I really don't know what to put down so I guess I will just complain and carry on until I figure out what to do with this.

Okay here is a list of stuff that's been aggravating to me every since I moved down to Forks to live with my dad.

1 All Charlie watches is sports.(I don't get it,whats the point in the games?)

2 A boy named Edward Cullen bullies me. (and he is a hottie but a jerk)

3 His sister Rosalie Cullen is a spoiled brat that thinks everyone should bow down to her.

4 Mike Newton keeps asking me out, even though he's dating my friend Jessica.

5 Jacob Black ignores me even though we us to be friends.

6 Charlie can't _COOK!_

7 my newest friend Alice Cullen (yeah I know Edwards Cullens sister but she's a nice person) keeps making me go on shopping trips, and plays Bella Barbie.

Well that's all so far who knows maybe I will find more.

Well so long

BELLA

I'm not sure but I might not write my name at the bottom of the rest of me entrees.

* * *

Thx for reading! next chapter up in a few days.

i have another story to but i need to have a name for one of the carecters to be Edwards twin sister. Pls vote on the poll if you want to choose or if you have a sugestion let me know. Thx


	2. May 25 2009

At school today I told Edward Cullens girlfriend that she was a bitch because she told Alice that she should jump off a cliff or take a bunch of drugs or something just hurry up and die!

And the worst part is Edward and Rosalie laughed even though its there sister.

So I called Tanya a bitch and then the hole Cullen family jumps me ( except Alice they shoved her to the side).

Okay let me tell you something Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are adopted. Rosalie and Jasper Hale are twins. Edward was found on the streets. And Emmett came from an orphanage somewhere in Florida. Alice is the only one that actually belongs to DR. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen.

Jasper is Alice's ex boyfriend he dumped her a week ago because she was hanging out with me. And he's a big jerk just like Edward and Emmett.

Emmett and Rosalie are boyfriend and girlfriend.

And Edward is a player. He's dated every girl in this school. (no joke)

Except me.

Which I wouldn't date him anyway.

He's a jerk and a brat and just a plan out JACKASS. But anyway.

I aint gonna go into details about me getting beat up. Its to bad of a memory to me. Its horrible that I can't fight back but I aint strong enough.

So yeah well.

I might move to Florida to live with my mom but I don't want them to think I'm a wimp so I will probably just suck it up.

* * *

Yea i know its a short chapter but yea well some diary entreeis are short...


	3. MAY 31 2009

UGG… the abuse at school continues. Edward just want _**STOP.**_ and I'm getting really tired of it but what am I suppose to do? Go up to him and punch him in the face? "yeah like that would work" I would just hurt my hand worse then his face.

I haven't told anyone because they told me if I did then they would put me in the hospital. **Or six feet under.** the jackasses. Alice has planned a shopping trip this Friday. And she begged me to go. And of course! Charlie encouraged me to go and basically didn't give me any other choice.

He said and i quote "I need a good girls night out".

So I guess I'm going shopping Friday. Yay for me! NOT... I hope that Edward or any of the others in her family won't be there but with my luck they probably will be.

Which with my luck the black box wouldn't survive. I'm surprised that I've survived! But who knows maybe the Cullen's will just kill me and get it over with. But they probably want. I wonder if I could pretended to be sick? Which probably want work since I'm a terrible liar.

I guess i will just have to wait and find. myabe i should go ahead and find something to wear nefore tomorrow so Alice want fuse.

30 minuets later

Okay i'm gonna wear my plad shirt and a pair of ripped jeans & a pair of sneaker's.

Hopefully Alice want have a problem with this outfit. Nevermind i'm pertty sure she will and make me sit here for an hour doing Bella barbie.

JUST BECAUSE SHE DOSN'T THINK I HAVE ANY TASTE! But yeah well I might as well just let her dress me how ever she wants just so i son't havt to litsen to her whine about it later.

Scratch that so i don't have to litsrnt to her whine period.


	4. June 4 2009

NOOOO! Today's the shopping trip.

Alice just called and said that they are on there way to get me. I really don't want to go now.

I just want to climb into a little hole and hide there for the rest of my life. Or to just drop **dead** now that would work to. I'm sitting here trying to think of a good excuse but I aint coming up with any good ones.

SHIT THERE HERE...

" _2 hours later"_

Ok let me feel you in about what happened.

When I looked out the door Alice stood there looking at me I looked passed her and her brothers and sisters were in the car. …_GULP… _Alice come here I told her.

She walked in and I shut the door behind her_. __**BELLA! WHY AINT YOU DRESSED? **_She was basically screaming at me. Alice chill I told her and then I told her that I didn't want to go know more and I told her why.

But she dragged me to my room and started looking through my closet.

She wasn't listening to me. I yelled. ALICE!

but the only response that i got was.

'Bella will you please just come I didn't want them to come either but I had no choice they woke up and got in my car and wouldn't get out' she did the stupid hurt opuppy look and the went back to my closet.

So she throw a pair of skinny jeans a blue tank top and a pair of blue ballet flats at me. (even though i was wearing the outfit i picked out yesterday)

Put that on and hurry up she instructed me. I did as she said and then the horror came she did my hair and makeup really quick.

And then pulled me out the door. When we got to the car Jasper was out side of it leaned against the side. He held out his hand to me but I didn't take it I was to scared. He sighed and then apologized to me for what he did and everything earning him a bunch of glares from the ones in the car.

Alice leaned up and gave him a kiss and got in the driver side of the car. Jasper sat up front which left me sitting in the back with the ones that still **hate** me.

Edward looked at me when I sat down beside him and then he told me to get my Ass out of the car because I wasn't going.

They started fussing and Jasper ended up giving Edward a black eye since he wouldn't stop saying stuff like that to me. He shut up after that. The trip was over soon and I got a hole new wardrobe since Alice saw what mine was and now all my old clothes are gone. thanks Alice! (_Stupid pixie)_

* * *

I suck at writing but don't really care. (i'm wierd i know) enjoy or don't enjoy either one!


	5. JUNE 8 2009

Okay maybe keeping a diary was a good ideal.

It seems like it now, I can take all my feelings and write them on paper. And even though there where I could read them I don't have to _**ever**_! So I will always know how sucky my life was as a teen.

'Dang that sucks'.

And a better thing is I don't have to worry about my grammar! You know like quote marks periods question etc etc

If I forget or put them in the wrong places then yeah well! Well schools been alittle bit better.

Edward tried to beat me up agin. But right when he slammed me into my locker Jasper and Alice came around the corner. Jasper told him to put me down and get to class.

He put me down but not gently. He more like throw me into the locker and let me slide down to the floor. Jasper got mad when he did that and cussed him out which led to a fight. Jasper won! Giving Edward a broken nose to go along with his black eye!

Haha he deserves it. And no I don't feel bad for saying that. And that's finale. I can be stubborn and I will be. And if there's ever a time where he feels bad and wants me to forgive him he's gonna have a hard time getting my forgiveness.

Anyway. Alice took me to Heidi the school nurse she told me that I hit my head really hard and that I need to go home and get some rest.

After fighting with Alice about me driving home by myself (I won the fight! For once.). I walked outside to get my truck and go home.

And I saw Edward walking out of the nurses office heading for his Volvo.

I guess he was going to get his nose fixed. He spotted me and started walking my way, I took off running and got in my truck and left really quick! (I thankfully didn't fall)

* * *

HMMM I'M PRETTY SURE I'M STILL A SUCKY WRITER BUT I DON'T CARE!

Why should I care its not like it matter how bad i am or how good i am as long as i'm having fun. (and it keeps me from being bored)


	6. JUNE 9 2009

JHON 3:16 4 GOD SO LOVED THE WORLD THAT HE GAVE HIS ONLY BEGOTTEN SON SO THOUSE WHO BELIEVE IN HIM SHALL NOT PERISH BUT SHALL HAVE EVER LASTING LIFE.

Srry i just love that verse! the first one i ever learned by heart

* * *

Alice was screaming the world was spinning I was falling. Jasper was yelling at Rosalie, Emmett and Edward who were laughing. I heard sirens of an ambulance and cops!

I was being lifted up and put inside an ambulance Edward was sitting beside me.

"That's what you get for turning my brother and sister against me. He said then climbed out and was replaced by Alice and Jasper. I was being rushed to the hospital!I think I passed out because I don't remember anything else.

I woke up in the hospital to day I was in pain.

My arm was in a cast as was my right leg. And I had a bandage around my head. My dad was sitting beside me with his head in his hands.

Dad I ask him. "Who did this to you?" He ask me.

"Edward, Emmett and Rosalie Cullen" I answered him. He got mad. Dr. Cullen walked in after that he didn't know that my dad was mad at _his_ kids.

"Carslie look what three of your kids did to my daughter!" He yelled. Not bothering with the doctor stuff. "I know and they are in trouble as soon as I call Esme and tell her what happened" He answered Charlie,

But he wasn't satisfied instead he told Carslie that Rosalie, Emmett and Edward will spend a week in jail. That upset Carslie but I didn't make any ejections.

My dad left and went to the Cullens house, Dr. Cullen I'm sorry he ask and I told him .I cried. He told me it wasn't my fault and that it would be okay and they deserve it know matter how bad it hurts he was going to call Esme before Charlie got there but the phone was busy so he talked to me.

Then Charlie came and got me so we could go home. He told me that Esme begged him not to take them. But he did. I kinda feel bad for telling him who did it.

I didn't think about Esme and Carslie being upset. Alice and Jasper came over when I got home. I ask them if they were mad since I got there brothers and sister arrested I told them I didn't mean to I wasn't thinking. Jasper had to put his hand over my mouth to get me to shut up. Alice said they weren't mad and that they deserved it and that Esme and Carslie are okay and feels like it would do them some good but Esme didn't know why they were being arrested until after they were gone.

She told me that hopefully they wouldn't do anything like that agin. We talked alittle while longer and then my dad came in looking embarrassed.

I ask him what was wrong. He told me that the doctor said I would need help getting a bath he said he looked worried.

Alice volunteered to come over and help me since she is a girl. Charlie looked relieved. And Jasper was trying to keep from laughing before long my Charlie, me, Alice and Jasper were all laughing. Alice went and helped me get a bath then her and Jasper left. Charlie said he likes them two that there nice.

I was surprised but cool with that fact.

* * *

I'm so bored! thats why i went ahead and put to chapters today


	7. JUNE 18 2009

Hey! I know its been awhile but anyway let me write what I won't now. _("just joking") _**Edward **hasbeen worse to me every since he got out of _**jail**_ yesterday.

All three of them have. When I'm by myself and they come up to me they beat me enough that I come out bloody, sometimes I can get away sometimes Alice or Jasper or both show up, and sometimes I get beat.

I'm not telling Charlie though or they might hurt him. I'm not sure if there that bad or if its just me. Well I guess I will never know. Or I might know one day. I hope I never know.

Alice came over she's been ridding with me to school because she's scared they might try to hurt me when I'm going down the road. Please! I don't think there that heartless. Are they? I hope not.

For Charlie's sake I hope not. I've been thinking about moving back to my moms. But I don't want to hurt Charlie. …sigh… what do I do? I guess I better just sleep on it. I need to just sleep on everything.

* * *

man was that short or what?


	8. JUNE 19 2009

"I'm so bored" and scared.

Scared because Alice is on her way to play Barbie Bella. She's dressing me up for a school dance. I don't even want to go.

But Alice want take no for an answer. She's a evil little pixie! _"Bella don't call me a pixie!" (that wasn't in the diary Alice asctully said that)_ Crap Alice is here and yes I said Alice want take no for an answer she's a evil little pixie out loud.

(ten at night)

I'm finally home! Today wasn't that bad. Jasper danced with me twice (him and Alice made me dance) you know Jaspers like an older brother to me he's protective and nice, it would be nice if he was my brother.

And Alice is like an annoying sister who thinks you need to dress up for everything! Sheesh yeah well at least she aint Rosalie. I would hate it if she was. But anyway. Alice dressed me in a knee length strapless blue dress with matching high heels yes she tried to kill me. she pulled my hair up into a neat bun and let some down which she curled, and then she did my makeup.

She said I looked three yeas older. Yeah right. Edward Cullen kept looking at me though. I'm not sure what look he had on his face but it kinda scares me.

One because he never has a look that aint cruel when he looks at me. And two, I don't want him thinking stuff about me. Emmett came and talked to me.

He told me that he was sorry for hurting me but that since Rosalie didn't want to be my friend that he couldn't either. So all together I had an okay time. Don't want the next dance to come anytime soon though.

I can't handle to much Bella Barbie!

* * *

dang theses chapters are short i just bow realized that but yea well...YEA WELL


	9. JUNE 22 2009

YEA YEA YEA I KNOW NOT MABY PEOPLE READ THIS STORIE BUT LIKE I SAID BRFORE IM BORED!

* * *

MIKE NEWTON GOT ARESTTED FOR BEATING UP A SENIOUR HE IS SO INMATURE!

He thinks that he should rule the school sorry scratch that he thinks he sould rule the TOWN since he's the quarter back of the football team.

He will be back in school tomorrow, since there's a game coming up. And because his parents are rich and think people should bow down to them.

We were out getting ice cream when my dad showed up and took him to jail. Jessica broke up with him when she found out that he beat up an older person. Which aint good, he will probably start asking me out saying Jessica aint there to stand in are way. He's such an hypocrite.

But somehow he gets what he wants. that's what he told me while him and Jessica were dating. I'm gonna have to find someone else to date before he gets out tomorrow so I will except the first one who ask me out. I'm gonna call Alice she will know what to do or at least be able to tell me whos single.

20 miniuets later...

I called Alice and she emailed me a list of names of who are single at are school. Here's the list. I ain't putting there last names because there all in my grade. So I know who they are.

Tyler

Max

Mike (you already know thats a no)

Zack

Steven

John

Josh

And You have got to be kidding me. Edward. Why did she put his name there she knows I want even consider dating him. Tyler maybe he ask me out every time he's single so if he dose then it's a done deal. But Edward what is with her you would think she wouldn't put his name down.

* * *

IDK Y I HAVE TO GET SO BORED BUT YEA WELL ITS GETTING THE STORY UP EITHER WAY


	10. JUNE 23 2009

AND LIKE I SAID I GET BORED SO I WILL BE PUTTING UP CHAPTERS ALOT MORE.

I KNOW DON'T YA'LL JUST LOVE/HATE ME? EITHER ONE IT DOSN'T MATTER I'M STILL HAVING FUN.

=P

* * *

Okay so I was walking down the hall with Alice and Jasper when we ran into Tyler.

He smiled and walked over to me. I knew what was coming. 'Bella will you go out with me?' He ask me just a smiling Mike came around the corner at that time. 'Yeah' I answered when Mike got in earshot.

'What you guys talking about?' Mike ask us when he got there. 'Bella just agreed to be my girlfriend.' Tyler told him. Mike wasn't happy about that he rounded on me and started yelling and Cussing askin why I would be Tyler's Gf and not his.

Then I felt someone grab hold of me and pull me behind them. It was Jasper him and Tyler were standing in front of me Cussing Mike out. I was scared I felt Alice give me a hug and told me that its okay. Mike walked away and me Alice, Jasper and Tyler went to get lunch. During lunch Tyler had his arm around me and I was leaned into him.

It was comfortable I was the one who leaned in. I do like Tyler just a little bit. I looked up and I saw Edward looking towards us. He was glaring at Tyler. Wired, 'Tyler did you do something to Edward?' I ask him. 'No baby, why?' He ask.

(I kinda feel guilty for using him right now) I told him that he was glaring at him. Tyler looked up at him. Edward mouthed something at him. And Tyler flipped him off then the bell rang. Tyler walked me to class instead of Alice and Jasper.

Which was enjoyable. He kissed me bye when we got to the door. I walked in and Edward was sitting at are desk. (I hate biology just because I have to sit with Edward) he sat there and glared at me all the way through class and I don't understand, what I did or what Tyler did. I will talk to Alice tomorrow and see if he told her anything.

* * *

Just curiouse but is the short chapters getting agravating?


	11. JUNE 24 2009

'Alice did Edward say anything to you about why he was glaring at Tyler?' I ask her when I got to school today she told me no she walked over to Jasper and ask him he said no to.

He ask Emmett and he didn't have a clue. The day went by quick Edward kept glaring at Tyler don't know why. Hold on the phones ringing...

Okay that was freaky I picked it up and I sounded bored I said hello and the other lined clicked off but not before the guy said thank goodness. People prank calling. So dumb, maybe I should call back and see who it was,

Naah to tired I'm gonna hit the sack.

* * *

Kay that was was incediably short... i guess i can give another chapter today i was planning on it so i will give one ot to more.

SO SMILE 4 THE CAMRAE (did i spell that right?)


	12. JUNE 25 2009

TODAY WAS THE WORST DAY IN MY LIFE MIKE AND TYLER RAPED ME THEY HELPED EACH OTHER. KNOW ONE KNOWS. AS SOON I COULD GET AWAY FROM THEN I CAME HOME ALICE RAN ARFTER ME BUT SHE COULDN'T CATCH ME.

Great the phones ringing. And the papers getting wet to.

"Hello" I sobbed it was Alice she told me to come over to her house and if I didn't come then she would send Jasper up there to get me.

I walked to my truck and when I got there Alice came out the door and demanded to know why I left. I just started crying. Jasper came and reached out for me but I jumped away from him and told him to get away from me. He was shocked but backed off Esme must have heard me because she came running out the door and ask whats wrong with me.

She looked worried. I didn't answer Edward walked out the door and looked worried but then his eyes went dark and he looked mean and all agin. I backed away from them. I didn't trust any off the guts after what happened today. I was still crying. 'Bella please tell us whats wrong' Carslie said to me.

I didn't know he was here. 'Bella?' That sounded close by I looked up and met a pair of Emerald green eyes. I jumped and backed away from him.

I sunk down and sat on the ground. Alice sat down beside me and put her arms around me and begged me to tell her what was wrong. I sobbed and told them what happened. I told them now they know that today I was raped by my bf and his best friend. By the time I was done Alice and Esme were crying even Rosalie was she looked at me and apologized for what she did to me and said that she was sorry I got rapped.

Carslie ask me if he could look to make sure I was okay I think I can trust him so I told him yeah.

When he was done I heard Jasper talking to Edward and Emmett. They were talking about killing Tyler and Mike. Why would Edward care? I can see why Jasper would and now Emmett can since Rosalie is okay with me but why dose Edward.

Edward walked over to me I was scared was he gonna hit me agin? Or was he gonna rape me? What? I was scared.

And then he apologized and told me that Mike and Tyler would pay then he left with Jasper and Emmett. Carslie ran after them trying to stop them.

* * *

And that wasn't long either was it.


	13. JUNE 29 2009

Carslie was able to keep his sons from killing Mike and Tyler.

He called Charlie and told him what happened his deputy went out to get them because he was scared that Charlie would kill them.

Edward has been hanging around with me. Along with the rest of his family, maybe that means I just lost all of my enemies. Edward told me that no one will ever do that to me again. Its like he's trying to protect me or something. (I'm still alittle scared of him) stupid to be but hey you would be to if you went through what I did. So don't even think about telling me other wise, I forgave Edward just like I did Rosalie and Emmett.

Hmm I wonder if Edward and I might ever date. Sorry but when he touches me its like a electricity runs through me!

(is that weird? It doesn't mean I'm going crazy, DOSE IT?) I hope not but you never know.

I aint falling for Edward Cullen after everything he done to me. At least I don't think I am. If I am then I need to stop because there's no way in hell that I will ever love a monster like him. Never ever, ever, ever, ever and if he ever tries to hit on me then I will tell him no and to go to _**hell.**_

(I do kinda like him alittle okay a lot but still he's a monster)

Edward told me that he was the one who called me the other day maybe he aint a monster but i don't know any more I like him for some reason...

And he told me that the other day at school he just made a threat to Tyler and not to worry about it.

* * *

Well he sadley aint a vampire in this one so Bella wasbn't completely right baout the monster:( it just didn't work with the story. so no hot vampire edward :'(

BUT WE DO GET HOT/SEXY HUMAN EDWARD! ;)


	14. JUNE 30 2009

The last day of June strange how that month flew by so quick. Jacob wants to be my friend agin! But Edward doesn't like him. He keeps telling me that I need to stay away from him. Like its any of his business. He is a fucken retard.

Jacob doesn't like Edwardo I mean Edward sorry I'm writing with a pen so I can't erase.

Jake is alittle different now though he's more muscular then what he use to be. I don't understand why they don't like each other. Maybe they got into a fight or something. Highly doubt it because Edward doesn't go swimming in La Push. I don't know why so don't ask. And Jake doesn't go to school down here. And sure doesn't go see him at there house, or Alice would have told me.

So what do I do? There both my friends. Even if Edward was like a monster in a horror movie its like I'm suppose to be with him, but Jacob was my best friend and I want him to be my best friend agin. What do I do?

Will I jeopardizes my friendship with Edward if I talk to Jake, will it ruin my friendship with Jake if I talk to the Cullens?

(Jake doesn't like any of them but he only knows that I hang out with Edward)

Well its my life I can be friends with both and that's that. (I THINLK ANYWAY)

* * *

OKAY I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THE STORY!

I've wrote a few pieces for a sequel but not sure if i want to put it up or not. ...sigh... i guess i will decided if i can ever get back into Bella's diary 2 then i will write more of it and start posting it when i get done with this one.

(and it aint the story that goes along with the poll thats a diffrent one i've wrote) you will learn its name when i decided to post it. and when i come up with a name for edwards twin sister. which is what the poll is so if anyone has any ideal please vote or give me a name thank you :)


	15. JULY 4 2009

_YAY IT'S THE FOURT OF JULY!_

_Edward and his Family invited me and Charlie over to watch fireworks. But then Billy invited us over to La Push for the same reason. Dad was fussing at me the hole time because we have been to the Blacks for fourth of July before but not the Cullens. I wanted to go to the Cullens I wanted to see Edward. (did I just write that?) yeah well I don't care I do want to see him and I shouldn't care what people say and I don't. so let them say what they want, the thing I'm worried about is that Charlie even though Edward, Emmett and Rosalie apologized and regret what they did, Charlie still hates them for putting me in the hospital. _

_But I keep telling him that it doesn't matter and that we're friends now and all that's in the past. _

_He use to tell me FORGIVE AND FORGET and now he doesn't want to do that. I think that he want's me and Jake to date but I don't like Jake like that. Charlie just keeps hopeing and hopeing that we will start dating. _

_But to bad Charlie I don't want to date Jake! He needs to stay out of my dating life for good. I finally convinced him to let me go to the Cullens I had a great time. And Edward ask me out! I ask him if I could think about it and he smiled and said yeah take your time I won't push you into dating me if you don't won't to. _

_He's such a gentleman._

_Jake called me when I got home he ask me why I went to the Cullen's instead of his house. I told him the truth about everything. He wasn't happy he told me that he would talk to me latter but he also said I better say no to Edward. Jackass that's what he's being._

* * *

OKay short chapters getting annoying i figgured they would come out longer then this but they aint for some reason

in my dosomaents they look long but i guess they aint as long as i thought


	16. The next year September 20 2010

Well this is the finale page of my diary.

I'm 19 and Edward proposed to me. We are getting married next month, I re read my diary and I realised that my life was never normal I was a danger magnet. But through my time here in forks I realised that I made some great friends who are about to be come my family.

My arch enemy became the love of my life. My annoying best friend (aka the evil pixie!) Is becoming my favorite sister, The girl who thought everyone should bow down to her is becoming my older over protective sister.

Jasper becoming my favorite big brother.

Emmett is becoming my loveable teddy bear brother. My dads showing alittle bit of emotions (even though he try's to hide it) Mike hate's me now but keeps saying he will get me agin.

Jessica, Tanya and Lauren are all jealous of me and told me that they wish I would die. (I told them to go to hell I kinda feel bad for that one though) Tyler tried to talk to me but Edward and my new brothers and sisters (exspecialy Rose) kept him away from me. Because they didn't want him or Mike around since they raped me.(Thank goodness)

Alice and Rosalie both want to do my hair and makeup now! …CRY FOR HELP…NO ONE ANSWERED… they let Alice and Rosalie dress me up (because they don't want to feel there wrath) my moms coming down here a few weeks before the wedding!

Carslie and Esme are the best! Esme's excited about me joining the family (that's what Edward said, what she told me was that she already though of me as part of the family!)

Carslie said its great to have another daughter, he also said that he's happy that Edward changed because of me.

Well Alice is on her way with Rosalie and Esme they want to start planning! I'm thinking about keeping a diary after I get married but I'm not sure. I guess I'll just let the chips fall where they want on that one.

BELLA SWAN SOON TO BE CULLEN!

* * *

SO DO YOU WANT THE SEQUAL OR NOT IF NOT THEN I WILL DELET IT OFF MY DOCOMENTS AND NOT PUT IT UP IF SO I WILL START WORKING ON IT AGIN.

AND I MIGHT PUT IT UP EVEN IF I DON'T HAVE ANY ANSWERS


End file.
